The 69th Hunger Games -By Seneca Crane-
Why Helloooooooo fellow Citizens! Welcome to my first ever UserGames as Head Gamemaker. As celebration for my new appointment, I will be hosting a very, special, Games. With two revisions to the rules, for this year only. #There will be only one Tribute from each District #Each round, I may make up one addition/revision/removal to/of any thing I wish (Example; all Tributes must team up with the Tribute I name for them) LIST OF TRIBUTES #Theo Chezill: Male: 17: Spear (MarvelD1) #Clove: Female: 12: Knives (PiGirl) #Evalyn: Female: 18: Sword (Jabberjay25) #Finnick: Male: 24: Trident (Finnick "What the Finnick" Odair) #Foxface: Female: 15: Knife (Foxface District 5 Female) #Cato: Male: 16: Sword (Cato District 2 Male) #Lexi: Female: 16: Knife (Annie Awesome) #Nero: Male: 15: Camoflauge ({CENSORED BY THE CAPITOL}) #Annie: Female: 12: Agility: (Purplegirl23) #Glimmer Sparks: Female: 16: Whip (ShimmerGlimmer) #Summer Hills: Female: 14: Archery (Primrose33) #Cinna the Sexy Beast: Male: 32: Intelligence (Cinna Habitus) The Arena As the Twelve Tributes rise up into the Arena, they take all the time the can to comprehend the surroundings. Around them is a massive cave, with the walls glittering with gems of all shapes and sizes. A plethora of colors dazzle their eyes, the light reflected off of the massive golden Horn of Plenty hanging from the ceiling. Out of the opening of the Horn is the pile that will supply these Twelve Tributes with life, death, and survival for the remainder of their stays. The supplies range from crates, boxes, and small backpacks. Nothing is left in the open that is not in a container. Randomly carved into each wall are massive tunnels, twelve in total. Each tunnel leads to places of the same description; darkness. The First Challange For Challange One, each Tribute is to pick their containers, and make their ways into the tunnels around them. They may only open up their containers during the Second Challange (The items inside will be told to each Tribute.) NEW RULE: TRIBUTES ARE NOT ALLOWED TO KILL/ALLY-WITH ONE ANOTHER IN ANYWAY, SHAPE, OR FORM DURING ROUNDS 1-2 You may pick either One Crate, or One Box and One Backpack. The container choices are... #Blue Crate (taken) (Foxface) #Purple Crate (taken) (Nero) #Red Crate (taken) (Marvel) #Black Crate (taken) (Lexi) #Green Crate (taken) (Summer) #Yellow Crate #Blue Box (taken) (Evalyn) #Purple Box (taken) (Annie) #Red Box (taken) (Clove) #Black Box (taken) (Finnick) #Green Box (taken) (Cinna) #Yellow Box (taken) (Glimmer) #Blue Backpack (taken) (evalyn) #Purple Backpack (taken) (Finnick) #Red Backpack (taken) (Clove) #Black Backpack (taken) (Cinna) #Green Backpack (taken) (Cato) #Yellow Backpack (taken) (Glimmer) After picking your supplies, you must pick a Tunnel, choices being; # Tunnel One (taken) (Foxface) #Tunnel Two (taken) (Marvel) #Tunnel Three (taken) (evalyn) #Tunnel Four (taken) (Cinna) #Tunnel Five (taken) (Glimmer) #Tunnel Six (taken) (Cato) #Tunnel Seven (taken) (Lexi) # Tunnel Eight (taken) (Nero) #Tunnel Nine (taken) (Finnick) # Tunnel Ten (taken) (Summer) # Tunnel Eleven (taken) (Annie) # Tunnel Twelve (Taken) (Clove) You may not pick a tunnel someone else has entered. The Actions for the First Challange have been closed. The Second Challange After lugging their supplies through the enveloping darkness of the tunnels for hours, each Tribute attempts to open their containers of supplies. However, none of them open. Except the yellow crate, left at the Cornicopia by Tributes who had no need for it. From inside this crate comes a greyish gas, which splits into six parts, and escaping the Cornicopia chamber by the tunnels in the walls. After awhile, each Tribute returns to their walking in the tunnels, hoping to find some food, water, or someone that has. Eventually, each Tribute hears a pair of footsteps in the distance. And the sound gets louder. And louder. Then you see the other Tribute, at a crossroad in the tunnels. NEW RULE; YOU MUST ALLY WITH THE TRIBUTE WHO NOW STANDS BEFORE YOU Tribute Pairs are; 'Districts One and Twelve' 'Districts Two and Eleven' 'Districts Three and Ten' Darkness... thats all that comes in sight when we entered our room the room is about a bright as my futer at this point as dark as the void in our hearts as dark as the thoughts that run through our heads the smell of blood creeping through the air like a snake slowly closing in to its pray just like the snake the smell has poisoned our dreams the smell consistently reminding us of what awaits us next. then one day we wake to find our selfs in a brightly lit cavern, lit by emerald's as green as the grass on our graves will be, Ruby's as red as the blood that will soon stain the walls and floors of thees cavern's, sapphires as blue as my families tears, diamonds as sparkly and bright as the stars that i used to see in the night sky, the stars i’ll never see again. the air moist from a small waterfall over in the distance, its like fire to my once burnt out torch, but the caverns are about as cold as the blood in the creatures that await us, not even the warm glow of gem stones that surround us can melt the ice in my heart the longer we stay in the cavern the more it seems to close in on us as the capital once did to the rebels, reality sets in more and more as we venture on the reality that we wont make it out of this cave but all we can hope for now is that the beasts that lay in the depths of this place get the others before they do us just like the the devil himself this dungeon masquerades itself as an angel but beware.... that beautiful angel we see now is about to send us to hell Awarded 98 points 'Districts Four and Nin'e 'Districts Five and Eight' 'Districts Six and Seven' For this challange, each Tribute pair must write a poem, describing the large room you both have just discovered, after following the new path for many an hour. The room can be whatever you want. Be aware I will be giving points to each Tribute pair, and these points will hold their weight in future challanges.